dark gem chronicles
by DarkGemChronicles
Summary: please read. You may like it.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark gem Chronicles

Chapter One:

The Sword of Time

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story are the property of Rebecca Sugar, and Cartoon Network, I don't own them. This is just for fun. Also, this is my first time writing a fanfic, so don't judge me. No rude comments please . If you still leave a fowl comment, than F.U. jerks. Thank you, and enjoy my story! :D

Part One: Steven

"Ready you two?" Pearl asked Connie, and Steven. Steven turned to her and said,"As ready as we'll ever be!".As it turned out, he did feel a little scared. This was him and Connie's first corrupt gem. Pearl said they were doing outstandingly as sword fighters. She said they almost reached the level of strength of …, Pearl had stopped herself mid sentence as if what she would have said would cause her to burst out into tears. Steven had tried to figure out what she would have said, but couldn't think of anything reasonable. But then again, magic rock aliens who can shape shift is not the most reasonable fact there is.

Pearl said that this particular corrupt gem is extremely powerful, and wild compared to anything they had this reason, all the others were there. Amethyst was eating a bag of popcorn yelling annoying encouragement, Garnet was sitting there watching with a lazy gaze, the only one who was watching with a serious tone was Tektite, the gem who destroyed jasper(long story involving a sword, The qurdesign trio, and a couple kiloliters of napalm. Let's just say that after that battle, the set of cannons will be out of order for a couple decades.). As the two got into fighting stance, pearl popped the bubble in her hand, and let it drop to the floor to reform. As the gem began to reform everyone watched in shock as the silhouette of a boy formed in white around a blue gem on its left shoulder. As the light faded a cloak formed on the gem, covering it's face. The only thing you could see under the cloak was a pair of glowing grey blue eyes that darted across the room from gem to gem,until landing on pearl standing with Steven and his gem, Steve saw roman numerals in the way they would appear on a clock.

Steven watched in horror as the gem move five times faster than normal for a gem, move towards the three gems on the sidelines,particularly Amethyst. Before she could even do anything, the gem had her pinned. from his gem he pulled out what appeared to be a katana. The only reason he could try to name it was because Pearl also taught him about the different weapons of the world. He yelled,"Die evil kindergarten scum!", and as he was about stab her, Tektite body slammed him off. As the gem got up he and Tektite had a stare off so intense, steven could feel tension from across the arena. As the two kept going, the mood in the arena dropped to grim. Then the cloaked gem begin to laugh, with that Tektite began to laugh too, but in a creeped out way. "What? You don't remember me? Maybe this will jolt your memory!" With that, he pulled his hood down, and revealed his dark blue face, and his mess of navy blue hair. Pearl, Garnet, and Obsidian stared in shock. Pearl was the most shocked as she said with a quivering lip," Cobalt?". He smiled, and saluted. He said in a way you would see a soldier would," Good to see you again, Commander Pearl.". Then his face scrunched up in pain as he fell forward with Amethyst behind him. With an angry frown on her face she said,"That's what you get for almost having me reform, you clod".

Part two: Cobalt

"Look! He's coming to!" a voice of a young human adolescents said. Cobalt blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to bright light of the outside world. He tried to remembered what happened. All he could think of was reforming, almost defeating a kindergarten gem, being body slammed, seeing his old teacher and partner, and being hit in the back hard. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw five beings over him, the kindergarten gem, two humans( one male with a gem in the middle of his abdomen like general Rose Quartz, and a female with HER SWORD), Pearl-his former teacher, Tektite-His old partner, and the fusion Garnet. Commander Pearl said to him in disbelief," Is it really you,Cobalt?".

He looked at her with confusion. "Of course It's me. Who'd you think I was, Donald Trump?" he said in the most ticked of voice he could pull. Then he got up, and strained into a salute. He said in a military chant, "Sorry for the joke commander, I was just pulling your gem." "At ease, lieutenant. I'm surprised you would be the one to make that joke, seeing as you were bubbled, believed you were corrupt" pearl replied.

He's shoulders slacked with relief, one more second of standing at attention and he would have collapsed from exhaustion. "Well, I could see major events in history well I was bubbled, The rise of empires, their glory days, and then their down falls. I could see technology advance, I could see the battles you fought during that time I was bubbled." His eyes moved towards Tektite, who was the envy of all the members of the league. He then move his attention to the two humans. "And who are you?" he said. The Male replied," I'm Steven, and this is my friend Connie. I'm the first gem/human to exist." Cobalt started in shock at Steven. "You mean that you are the son of general Rose!?" He was so surprised to be in the presence of the child of Rose Quartz. "Is this true commander?" Pearl nodded, and said "Yes, and you don't need to call me commander anymore, the army is no more.".He smiled, and said "Ok ...Pearl.". It felt weird to not say commander, but it felt right on his lips.

It had been about five hours since he woke up, and cobalt already had explained that he only looked fast when he attacked amethyst, he just used his power to slow down time. "This is whey I also have roman numerals on my gem, and I didn't actually pass out due to her hitting me. That was because my weakness is the more powerful effect I use, The greater the toll is on my body." he said. He also learned what all he had to about Steven, his life, the fact he can fuse with humans( that had almost made cobalt choke on the water he was drinking), recent history(this meant the past 30 years.), and what had changed about the world. he learn that humans found his sketch book full of ideas, and they believed was done by one of the famous artists. Cobalt could never remember the artist's name, Pizarro, Leonardo da vinci , or something like that. But what was most interesting thing was the television, an invention he had seen well in the bubble, but what amazes him how stupid most modern shows were. They have no storyline to them. He learn this from watching with steven, most of what they watch was this stupid show called "Under The Knife", that was nothing to do with being a doctor, but then a strange disturbance appeared on the screen. Steven called all the other gems to see. When they all were there, a image appeared. It was a green gem with a kite-shaped head who was sneering evilly, he guessed this was the infamous was in a cave with glowstone in it. She laughed confidently,and said" Hello again you clods! Long time no see." All the gems and connie yell" Peridot!" " Ya, thats me. Anyways, just sending a message to you to tell you that in the morning I'm bring an army to destroy you." Pearl's eye widened as she said," You what? But, how? We beat the homeworld gem army a millenia ago!?" "You heard me, and no it 's not an army of GEMS! HaHaHa! I mean an army of drones I made called METALS." All of them gasped in horror at this news. "Oh there's more" said Peridot. "I have found an ancient technology you may know, Blue!". Cobalt gritted his teeth, he hated being called blue. That's why he tried so hard to be the best he could be. So he could be remembered as Cobalt, as that is who he is. "What tech are you talking about!?" he said. She had a sick grin on her face," Oh, I don't know, maybe a gem deposit!" Cobalt's eyes widened, and steven asked," What's a gem deposit?" Cobalt explained to him that a gem deposit is a armor nexus that is like fusion but one requires one gem. The armor increases your agility, strength, reflexes, and physical attributes. Cobalt noted two major thing about it, it is only usable by solo gems, meaning no fusion can use it, and that each one can only be used by one gem ever because it bonds to them. Only two units survived the final battle, Marks one and ten. Those two units were able to use fusion, and one was stolen by home world during the war, and the other was lost in his lab, which is now only accessible to two gems, him and lapiz. But not knowing where lapiz is means he is the only who can access his lab in the beach. "Not like it will help! Later you clods!", Peridot said. With that the t.v. screen returned to normal. Pearl stared dumbfounded. Amethyst was running in circles screaming, Garnet was hyperventilating, show she was on the verge of defusing, all while steve and connie were both saying no in sync. The only ones who seemed calm were Cobalt and Tektite. Well everyone else was running around in panic, Cobalt yell,"Shut Up!" After that everyone calmed down, and looked at him. He then explained that each gem deposit had a special ability, Mark one didn't bond till it's third use, and Mark Ten increased mental attributes like intelligence, common sense, and quick thinking. "I have a plan! But it will take some help." Cobalt said. But where are we going to get help, the C.I.A!?" Amethyst cried. "No, they would not be able to help", He said," What i need to get help is to get my lab for weapons and defences,and to know where in the bubbled gem room is.".

Part Three: Connie

Connie was so nervous about the army that she didn't realize how much time had passed until it was dawn. All the events of the night came back to her quickly, First, Cobalt released two corrupt gems from their bubbles. As it turns out, They were his team members of a task force called the league of crystals(a group of gems who fought for earth rather than homeworld. Their names were Citrine, and Calcite. Cobalt explained that the league consisted of five gems, Citrine, Calcite, Lapis Lazuli, Tektite, and himself. The group followed them to spot on the hill above the temple. At this spot was a blue rock with a hand on it. Cobalt placed his hand on it within the lines and made his gem glow an eerie blue. Everyone but, the league members stared at the beach as a huge hole appeared in the beach edge. They all walk to it's edge, and noticed a set of stairs on the sides leading into a pitch black pit. All the league members made their gems glow, causing the hole to release a burst of white light. as they all had their eyes adjust they saw at the bottom of the pit was a quartz cube radiating the white light. They all walked down the stairs to the cube. When they get to the bottom they find an opening, and they went in. It was full of weapons, turrets, Something under a tarp, a small box on a workbench, a small pond that looked very deep, and a large table in the middle with a holoprojector displaying a globe of earth. And sitting at the table was a gem with water coming out of her back in the shape of wings. Steven,and Cobalt chanted at the same time," Lapiz!". Connie had heard many things about lapiz, but she had never met her before. She was exactly as steven described. But that's not important right now, she thought. As they all said hello,and Cobalt hugging her(Connie guessed they had romantic history judging by the way he hugged her.), and they got down to business. Cobalt show them how every canon had a button that caused it to fire. There were so many different ones. Ones that shot fire, ice, and even had a laser light cannon. They set them up on the hill, and the beach to counter enemy long ranged weapons. they set up barbed wires that were electrified. By the time dawn was upon them, the beach looked like a war zone. As they all got to their positions, Connie about crapped herself. Coming at them was a horde of thousands, no, millions of drones coming over the ridge. In the lead was A green-colored warrior in roman armor,and a bigger drone than the rest. Connie guessed that was peridot and a what looked like a platinum drone. As Peridot, and her forces reached the barbed wire they stopped. She laughed at the defences,and yell an order to the front line. Connie thought her hearing must have been off because she thought she heard peridot tell her front five lines to charge the wire, but sure enough they did. They screamed like a horde of manatees, and ran through it without even flinching. All them destroyed the wire, but only got two feet before short circuiting. Peridot ordered her next tens lines of drones to their firing positions, these ones had huge cannons on the right arm. As they were all ready, she ordered them to fire. Connie watched as the sky filled with fireballs the size of boulders. She heard a tough course voice yell fire from behind her, she knew this was calcite. She watched the sky full with frost shots to counter the fire ones. Unfortunately, not all of them were neutralized. As they came with in two hundred feet, connie ducked for cover. But instead of hearing a boom, she heard a sound that sound like hail bouncing of a roof. She looked up to see a force field covering the beach to the edge of peridot's front line. All the drones ran except the front ten lines, who were latched to the ground to support their shots. She watched the fire balls bounce of the field, and land on them. They exploded in a flash of red, and orange. Connie noticed the field retreat to Citrine, who was running in yelling the phrase "Leroy Jenkins!". Connie was feeling hope because they had destroyed half of the army, but that feeling was gone quickly as she saw the rest of the them charging towards the front line of defensive gems, she saw they had swords the sizes of tree branches,and clubs with spikes the size of whole cactuses. In the lead was peridot with her gun hand ready, and firing. Her lacky, platinum ran next to her with a scythe in hand. As they approached, a horn blow from the temple across the beach and it happened so fast she almost didn't notice most of it. All the gems ran into the middle of the fight, and except steven and pearl, who were manning the laser light cannon. As it reached full charge, they fired a blast at the center of the horde, causing all of the drone to scatter. As the majority army reached one hundred feet away from where connie was, half the remaining drones were swept into the ocean, and short circuited. Unfortunately, it missed peridot and her lackey. As the got within fifty feet, they were confronted by Cobalt and Tektite. Cobalt squared off against Peridot by the lab pit, and Tektite on the other side with platinum. Connie watched as Tektite, dodged behind him as he swung his scythe causing it to get turned to Tektite, and gave him a sheepish grin. Tektite stared daggers to him. Tektite summoned his weapon, a pair of short ranged lances about as big as his arms. Platinum seemed to be offended by this, as his arms produced a pair of cutlasses, and charged him. Tektite dodged, ran his lances through him, and tore him in two. But as she felt happy about that, she watch in horror as Cobalt ran up to Peridot super fast and almost sliced her head off, but she dodged, and fired a barrage of shots at him. He dodged each one, and came in for the kill. Peridot started to look worried, but then began to grin. she yelled" Hey Blue, You can't fight for squat you clod. Cobalt stopped. He stared at her with the rage of a thousand cursed souls. He let loose a sound that reminded connie of a bear being shot five times in a leg that it just got caught in a trap. He made his roman numeral for six glow, and he charged her at the speed of a bullet. He ran at her so fast that he couldn't stop himself before it was too late. He ran past her as she jumped out of the way. He stopped himself at the edge of the pit. He turned to find her right behind him. Before he could run away, she stopped him, and pushed him into the pit. The only sound was her laughing, and Cobalt screaming in terror as he fell into the pitch black pit. Peridot move her attention to the defences, and started firing of rounds. one by one they were all destroyed until all that was left was the laser light cannon. She looked at it as it reached full charge,and laughed. As they fired it she dodged,and ran to the cannon. Steven and pearl bolted from it as peridot shot at it causing it to explode in a laser light show of red, pink, and white. Pearl made a mad dash to the hole, but was stopped by peridot. She knocked pearl down and faced her gun at pearl. Connie watched as steven ran up and attacked peridot with his shield. She knocked him away, and was about to fire at him instead, when a loud thump rang out behind her. A familiar voice said, " Thanks for the distraction Steven, Go fuse with connie and show those drones what stevonnie is made of, I got this!" Steven smiled, and said" Ok, Cobalt." he ran to her and fused. The last thing she remembered before fusing was cobalt and peridot squaring off once again. This time the odds were on their side, with cobalt, the gem deposit creator, in samurai armor.

Section Four; Pearl

Pearl had always wanted to see a gem deposit in action. But not like this. She watched her best students fight, and thought how far all three had come. Stevonnie was tearing through drones like they were tissue paper well the others were making sure they stayed dead, and occasionally Lapiz would send a big wave to help. Well that was going on, She watched her other student face off against Peridot, and he wasn't buying any of her crap today. The gem deposit made him gain two feet in height, so he was no six-eleven. The helmet was like an average samaira style. Every shot she fired, he bounced back at her. Every move she made, he was two steps ahead. Every time he got in close, the twos weapons would clash, and cobalt would send peridot back ten feet. When he reached the middle of the beach, she charged for a final shot. He took the opportunity as he knocked her legs out from under her, jumped up sword in hand, and fell so fast he look like a bullet. His blade landed right on peridot's gem, splitting it in two. As peridot's body disappeared her armor became a simple chestplate. He picked it up,and ran to join the fight as had the others. Pearl Looked at the two halve gems, and almost swore she saw a set of wires in it. She shook her head, and recovered from her daze just in time to join the fight to. The fight ended quick because the drones short circuited. Her guess was that they couldn't function without peridot. Lapiz used waves to pull the parts into the sea. When she finished she walked over to cobalt. He came in for a hug but she came into a kiss. Cobalt's eyes widened, and his cheeks blushed, but eventually that stopped and he kissed her back. When they broke up, their eyes met. Everyone smiled, and pearl almost cried. "l wish that were me instead of Lapis." she whispered under her breath saddly.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark gem Chronicles

chapter two:

The Fists of Thunder

Part one: Lapis

"Where do you want this electric conductor, honey?" Lapis asked the gem she admired the most. "Over by the workbench, my love." cobalt said. They had been working on building a ship to fly the gems to homeworld to verus yellow diamond. All Lapis could think of when someone said her name was the eyes, that haunting pair of yellow eyes. As she set down the conductor, steven and connie came in. Lapis turn to them and said, " Hi guys! What brings you down here?" " We would like to see you fuse. We think that we are ready to versus a warrior of great strength." said connie. Lapis gave them a sour face. " I'm not sure. Moonstone can be very intense." "But they have been showing great strides into being good sword fighters." said cobalt. Lapis thought about it. They were reaching the level they were capable of protecting themselves, and if they get hurt, stevens healing spit to heal themselves " Oh, what the heck. Sure." lapis said. She realized that she shouldn't do this. Maker gave specific orders not to engage in unnecessary battles, but she had done everything she could to make sure the plan went perfectly. Even she deserved a little rest. She turned to face him. He bowed, as she did as well. The last thing she remembered before she fused was seeing stevonnie, and think how if she knew the true, that she would tear her servos apart.

Part Two Stevonnie

Stevonnie stared in awe at the fusion moonstone. It had the tall, stocky body of cobalt, except it was three times as tall. It had the armor of cobalt, but it looked like it was made out of water, and it had a face mask that covered its mouth. The mask left only its eyes visible under the mask. As it turned out, it was made of water! As it opened it's eyes, water flew off it's body forming a extra pair of hands. It set its gaze on stevonnie," You get the first move.". It's voice was like ice running over sand paper. With that stevonnie advanced toward it with blinding speed. The blade of Rose's sword almost connected, but moonstone simply leaned backwards to dodge it. After the blade went full arc, Moonstone gave a humorous laugh. " You're going to have to surprise me to be able to beat me!" It said. stevonnie had a crazy idea, but it could lead to someone getting hurt. Stevonnie thought it over, but realized that it was not a good idea to stand still. Her reflexes caused her to jump, and narrowly miss a high powered blast of water. She decided to go with her gut, and diffuse for a surprise attack. As steven ran right, connie ran left. The good thing was that steven was taking the brunt of the force in his bubble, bad thing was that he was being pushed against the wall. His bubble began to dissolve slowly, so connie ran up behind, and jabbed rose's sword as she slid under moonstone. It jumped out of the way of the blade. As connie slid past and met up with steven, they fused back into stevonnie. " You're going to have to do better than that to beat me! That is all the testing you need. You would have had me if you both had rushed me after diffusing and going opposite directions! " exclaimed Moonstone while smiling. Moonstone diffused, and left behind cobalt with lapis in his hands. He looked into her eyes with a strange, confused look for just a second. But that was replaced quickly with a smile. Stevonnie wondered what was wrong with cobalt, but that was interrupted by Pearl who came rushing in with Garnet and Amethyst on her tail. Garnet was carrying a green sphere that could have fit a 200 pound seal in it. Cobalt caught her just as she was about to run into the pond. he turned her to face him, and asked," what's wrong, Pearl?" She stared into his eyes, and said" We found the cave where peridot had hid, and built her army!" " What! That is great news!" He exclaimed. "Where is it?" Pearl told them that it was located at the northern edge of the kindergarten, and that it would be a good idea to take a group of the gems with him. He said ok, and asked the league members if they would come with him. They all said they would, and before you knew it, they warped to the kindergarten. When they were gone Lapis exclaimed," Oh, there may be a few drones left. I guess I'll go to help them." And with that note, she warped away too. leaving the gems, and stevonnie at the temple. Garnet sighed, and said," Well, I guess i'll go check on the one gem that is having _**issues**_. Garnet lead the way into the temple, followed by pearl and amethyst, and stevonnie picked up the rear. As they entered the bubble room, all stevonnie could notice was that every bubble had electricity running through it. At the center of the room was a lowered bubble that floated only three feet off the ground. it contained a round gem with a blue color to it, like cobalt's . But it was almost impossible to see it through the electricity almost completely covering it. Garnet gave stevonnie a glare, and said" I'll take first watch. Stevonnie, diffuse and you will get secondwatch. We can't let this thing get loose.

Part Three: Cobalt

Cobalt hated the kindergarten . Every time he came here, something goes wrong. The first time he ever came, he got him and the gems ambushed. Then there was the time he almost got rose killed by a injector. then there was now. How could he be so blind. The mission started of fine. They made it to the the cave and began to examine it, but then citrine had to open his big mouth. " Where are all the blueprints, and parts?" " Oh, I'm glad you asked my dull friend!" said a strange voice that came from all around them. The cave entrance closed so suddenly that blinking would cause you to miss it. Above, Glowstone began to light up the cave. As the light hit the back wall of the cave, it revealed it was made of glass. It overlooked a black void, and stand in front of it was a strange gem wearing a top hat, had a solid black color to him, and a psychotic grin on his face. He bowed, and removed his hat revealing a mess of long grey hair that fell over his face. He straightened, and placed his hat back on his head, but this time he let his hair flop. He waved his hand, and a dome fell from the ceiling trapping all the league members except cobalt who dodged it. He ran at the gem, and tried to slow time down around him but it fail. He stopped, and asked," Who are you, and how come I can't use my powers!?" The gem grin only widened as he said," I am the great Onyx, Gem ring master!" He snapped his fingers, and pointed to the entrance. He yelled at the top of his lungs," It's showtime, Ladies!" Appearing out of the shadows were three gems. One was the color of rust. Another was pale green. Then there was the last one. He stared in horror as he realize it was lapis. All of them except lapis had only one color to their bodies, and black lines running through their gems. But the most unsettling thing was their eyes. They were completely black. Onyx pulled out a small boxes with a handle, and he started to crank it. As he cranked it, a speaker popped out, and started to play that song you hear at the circus(The stupid modern one, not the roman circus.). As the music started, the three gems ran at him with extreme speed. He tried to use his gem ability, but it still failed. " Oh, and one more thing. Your power doesn't work because i am using my power to block yours. It only works on non-fusions like you." He started to laugh like a maniac. Cobalt decided to prioritise, and he chose to save his friends first. He tried to crack the dome open, but he didn't even scratch it. " You can stop trying to crack it. That dome was crafted by a diamond out of obsidian." Onyx stopped playing the box, and the gems stopped attacking. He threw the box away, and beaconed for lapis to come to him. She came straight to him, and kissed him on the lips affectionately. Cobalts Dropped to the floor. The two stopped kissing, and Onyx smiled wickedly at cobalt. " You are so dull. This isn't even the real lapis! It's one of my drones!" Cobalt stared in shock," You mean you were the one who built the metal army! Not peridot!" "Yep. Peridot never was here, that was a drone. As was the jasper your friend destroyed. Her and lapis are still at the bottom of the ocean as malachite!" After this, Cobalt's anger overwhelmed him and he charged onyx. As he got within ten feet, cobalt was pulled to the ground by the other two gems. As they held him down, onyx approached them with a spray paint can. At least it looked like one, but who knows what was in it. He came up, and said" Time to make you more obedient!' He shook it, and spread a black liquid on his gem. When he stopped, cobalts vision went black. Just before he passed out, the area behind the glass lit up revealing an army of gems, and metals.

Part Four: Connie

It' had been hours since they left, yet they weren't back yet. Connie was a little confused at this, but as she sat on stevens bed thinking, garnet come out of the temple to get connie and steven for their watch. As she got them to the door, they heard an explosion on the beach. The gems all ran to the door. They all went onto the porch see what caused it. As got to the edge, connie want to run in terror. On the beach was a horde of gems, humans, and metals. In front was Cobalt, Lapis, and a strange black gem. All the gems were one solid color, the humans had black lines running along their veins, and metals were giving them all psychotic stairs. All of the gems except the black one and lapis had black eyes, and the humans did as well. the lead gem stepped forward, and said" Crystal Gems, surrender quietly or we will have to resort to drastic measures!" Amethyst Yelled in rage," What will you use to make us?! Explosive toilet paper?!" He smirked, and turned to the army as he said," I guess they want to do it the hard way. Release the homing spheres!" After he uttered the last word, they all released balls of black liquid at them. Most of them were poorly thrown,but a hand few kept going. Pearl turned to amethyst with an angry frown on her face. " Nice going amethyst!" "Hey, it's not my fault!" She cried just before getting hit by one of the spheres, and getting completly engulfed in the black liquid. Soon after one hit amethyst, another hit pearl engulfing her too. Garnet order connie and steven into the temple. As they made it in, and closed the door, pearl and amethyst got up. Unfortunately, they were now just like the other gems. Pearl was now completely white, and amethyst was now dark purple. They broke down the door , and chased after connie, steven, and Garnet. They ran for the temple door, and garnet opened the bubbled room for them. Just as steven and connie ran in, garnet was hit by a sphere. Steven stopped, and told connie to get to the other side of the room. He summon his shield, and yell again for her to go. Connie stared at him in fear, and asked" Won't you be overran!?" He said,"I doesn't matter! Get over there!" She sat there staring at him. Steven sighed angrily and said,"Oh fine!" He pulled her close, and gave her a kiss. He let her go, and told her to go. She ran, but as she past the electrified bubble, it followed her. When she reached the wall, she turn in time to see the door open. The first one to enter was cobalt, followed by amethyst, pearl, and the black gem's new minion, garnet. She was now completely dark all stood ten feet from steven. They all created spheres of the black liquid. But as they were about to throw them at steven, the black gem entered slow clapping. "Bravo! You have successfully cornered yourselfs. Oh, and by the way. My name is Onyx, gem ring master. Sorry I can't show you our little routine, but you will soon be a part of it! You're probably wondering why the gems are listening to me, and why lapis is at my side. Well first off, This isn't lapis, it's a drone. Second, this serum is of my own make. I call it Onyx Curse! Connie stared in amazement, and fear. The reason she felt fear was obvious, but she was amazed that a living being could be so heartless. He ran behind the gems like a complete coward, and yell "FIRE!". They all released a volley, and it hit stevens shield in the center. It turned black and dissolved. Steven summoned his bubble, which when it was hit, turned black dissolved too. Steven tried to summon his shield, and bubble again, but just couldn't. Then the third volley hit. It covered him in a shroud of darkness. When it was gone, Steven stood, and was now a slave to onyx's will. His skin pale, his veins black, and his eyes black as a black hole. Connie stood there helpless with no sword to defend herself with. But that's when it happened. The miracle. The bubble that followed her popped. As the gem floated there, all of the gems stared at it. The body of the gem began to form. First the figure formed, a female body with curved spines on the shoulders. Then came her hair, a long pony tail. As the light faded from her body, and she floated down, a volt of electricity came of her blue body. It hit the gems, and steven. It course through their gems, but didn't appear to harm them. The black liquid drained from their eyes returned to normal, and with a flash of light, their color returned to. The mysterious gem opened her eyes to reveal brown iris. She turned to onyx, now in the open after the gems moved away from him. He stared at the gem nervously, and said," Hey hot stuff, long time no see." Her eyes narrowed as she said," So you are as stupid as ever onyx!" "Hey Tourmaline, I was just doing my homeworld duty!" he exclaimed. Tourmaline turn to cobalt, and said" You know what to do. He nodded. He ran past onyx, and entered the house and opened the door. He picked up a old cabbage, and threw it into the center of the army. then he ran back into the temple. He was soon followed by the horde of mind slaves. They surrounded the crystal gems, but tourmaline just smiled. She raised her hands, and clapped. The clap caused a emp like wave that hit every mindslave in the room. Every gem pooffed, and got a bubble formed around them. All the humans collapsed, and the metals short-circuited. All that was left was onyx who was hyperventilating. " Haha, iiss that theee bbesstt you cccoouldd ddooo?" Tourmaline came up to the gem, and picked him up. He started to grin again as he said," You can't stop my plan! The league has fallen! The others have already been dark formed!" Tourmalines eyes widened," You filthy son of a clod! Where are they!" "They were at my cave, but i had them warp to different places on earth. Sooooo, good luck finding them." He laughed like an idiot. After that, Tourmaline let her frustration out on him by smashing his gem in the palm of her hand. She bubbled his broken gem, and turned to cobalt. "we need to get rid of their memories of us so they don't interfere." cobalt nodded. "But we can help you!" connie said to her. She turned to face the human, and said' You need to train before you could help us. Besides, you other issues to deal with." She turned to cobalt and said to the whole group," You won't have no recollection of what happened these past few months, and we won't be staying." With that, she fused with cobalt, into what connie hear the gems whisper aquamarine. A tall gem at least eight foot. The combination had tourmaline's spines, and cobalt's armor. It had four arms, and four eyes. The fusion began to charge energy into its limbs, and when it completely charged, it let loose a blast of pure white light. And with that everything went blank.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark gem Chronicles

Chapter Three:

Blue is The New Black

Part One: Connie

"Damn, where is she?!" connie asked herself.

She was standing at the edge of the beach waiting for her mom to pick her up from sword practice. It had been a few months since her mother learned that connie didn't need glass anymore, and that she was training to be a sword fighter. Pearl told her and steven that they had became great knights. They had been training since june, and yet she didn't remember anything that would deform the beach, or something that would cause her to find pieces of electrical circuits in the sand. Even the gems didn't know why they were there. Finally she saw the family van. When her mother pulled up, she opened the door to the passenger's seat.

" Where in the blazes of hell have you been!?" connie exclaimed. Her mother stared at her with her mouth hanging wide open.

" Since when is that an appropriate way to greet you mother?". " Since you started picking me an hour later than you say!" she replied.

Her mother sighed, and said, " I have just been busy, so has your father." "With what!". "Oh nothing important to you." her mother replied blandly.

Connie stared at her for a moment. For a second, she thought she saw her mother's eyes turn black. She shrugged, and got in. As the van pulled away, connie could have sworn she saw a guy in a navy blue cloak.

Part two: Cobalt

"Damn!", cobalt thought. "It's getting harder to get into my lab without the gems knowing".

He narrowly missed being seen by connie, but thanks to tourmaline, he escaped her line of sight by using the tunnel she carved from the temple to the kindergarden. The tunnel was his main way of transport from their base to the temple, or kindergarten. The temple is placed at the east edge of beach city, and the kindergarten at the west. Their new base is to the north one hundred miles from Beach City, and to use it more efficiently, he made sure she made them big enough. This was because he uses his hoverboard he invented. He had made one for each of the league members.

To help her with transport, he gave tourmaline lapis's board. For easy carrying, they condensed and were consolidated to go with the gems skin. Lucky for tourmaline she got one that was her colors to blend into her. Though she had not left the base in weeks. She had been working on a way to find the league members. Thanks to her, cobalt had figured out more than he could have done by himself. He had learned how to make his armor collapsible, and how to complete some projects he had tried, but never could finish without her. She may be one of the most powerful gems he had ever met, but she was also one of the most intelligent. If you were to compare her to human, she would be at Stephen Hawking times ten. She also explained what onyx meant when he said he dark formed the league.

Dark forming is a more powerful version of one of his onyx curse slaves. The difference is that those who are dark formed, and onyx cursed is that dark formed have free will, and fight with their own style. They can also create more onyx curse slaves. Returning to the present from his thoughts, he realized he was about to reach their base. As the passage began to narrow, he deactivated his hover board. As he came to the end of the passage, he came to opening that expanded to form a large canyon.

Normally a person would stop before they reached the edge, but cobalt kept running. Falling down the canyon, cobalt adjusted his trajectory so his feet would touch rock face on the other side. As he drew near the other side, he pulled his legs in, and pushed out off the wall to a lower point from the side he came from. He repeated this motion on the side he came from. He continued doing so until he could see the bottom of the canyon. As the ground you closer and closer, he decided to activate his gem deposit. The armor formed completely just as he touched the ground. As the force caused an echo to reverb off the walls, the armor absorbed all the shock. He stood straight, and ran right towards a large cave almost completely closed off by boulders. His running pace never faltered as he neared the boulders.

Just as he ran into the boulders, the ground dropped as an elevator took him down even further. As the rock around him disappeared, a huge cavern sprawled out around him at least as a big as five football fields. To the far end laid an exit. Halfway there, a large group of stalactites as large as a football field. The elevator docked at it's bay.

Cobalt stepped off, and yelled out, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Do you have a mental problem?" Tourmaline replied.

"Would it change your opinion of me if I say yes?"

"Did you get what I need to complete the tracker?!"

"Yay, yay, yay, I got it. Behold, the league powercore, the power source for the fusion cannon! The strongest weapon to ever exist."

"How was THIS suppose to power a huge cannon?" she inquired.

"That's something for another time, right now we need to get started. Get the core in."

Tourmaline walked briskly over to a round mechanism a few feet behind her. In the center of the device was a hole.

As she placed it in, cobalt exclaimed at the top of his lungs," You love the feel of that, right?"

"What hell! You are the most perverted gem I have ever met!" " You've never been to Daytona beach have you?" he replied.

" Let's just get started." she replied. As she turned it into place with the commentary of a half drunken prostitute coming out of cobalt hell hole of a mouth, the system booted up. A holoprojector produced a 3-D image of the earth. They stared at it till three dots appeared on it. Each one was the same color as each league member that was dark formed.

"Well, which one first?" tourmaline asked.

" Let's see. Eenie, meanie, minie, you!" He pointed at the orange dot in South Africa.

" OK. So, we will go after citrine first?"

"Yep."

"One problem, how are we supposed to get to South Africa? Our hover boards don't work well on water."

"I have a solution to that problem! What would you say to this!" As he uttered the final syllable, he press a button on a nearby control panel. Instantly, a loud grinding noise arose. The large group of stalactites moved apart as a platform rose from the hole formed. On the platform was a ship at least as big as two cargo planes. It looked like a lockheed SR-71 blackbird.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Start it up."

Part 3: Tourmaline

"So? Where is the lab in here? You said there is a lab." tourmaline asked. " In the room at the far side of this room. Through that door", cobalt replied. "Warning, There is an invention you may want to stay clear of in there."

"What kind of invention?" tourmaline asked curiously.

"Ummmmm…. well. I call it a miracle of birth simulator. it allows you to experience the process from the point of views of the mother, and the child."

"What the hell is your problem!?" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

"It's just, I got bored one day, and ….. built it." He replied coyly.

"Just stop talking!" She hissed." I need to get started on my work as quickly as possible."

"And why is that?" Cobalt probed. " Are you making me a birthday present! Oh how wonderful! Please be making me an automated chicken skinner! I love freshly skinned chicken, especially when I put a wig on it, and call it Debra!" He exclaimed.

"Are you on a shit ton of crack!" Tourmaline yelled.

"Cobalt giggled like a little japanese schoolgirl, and replied, "Maybe!"

Tourmaline just stared at him in total shock.

"You are the strangest gem I have ever met. One minute, you act like one of the greatest scholars in the world, but you're acting like a drunken hyena on weed the next. What is your problem?"

Cobalt just walked over to a bunk in the side of the wall, and laided down.

"You know! People have been asking me that my whole life, and yet, I always give the same answer." He glided.

"And what would that be?" She prodded.

"You don't want to to know!" he boomed.

As if on cue, cobalt plopped down on his bunk, and promptly began snoring. Tourmaline stared at him, puzzled by what her partner had said to her just moments ago. She shrugged her shoulders, and walked into the lab to begin her project.

Part 4: Cobalt

South Africa is very rugged in some areas, as cobalt learned from his adventure to seek out citrine. As he and tourmaline crawled across the rocks, he learned what it felt like to be a human when they scrape their skin raw. The rocks left his feet feeling like a five week old piece of moldy cheese looked, couldn't fly the ship right up to citrine's hiding place because that would draw too much attention to them, and he couldn't use his gem deposit yet because the clanking would also attract too much attention. The hike was a five hour long slum into the area. When they finally arrived, they were shocked by the sight they found. The hiding place was a half mile wide cave that was completely furnished, and was crawling with gems. Every one they saw was only one color, all except their gems and eyes, which were black.

"Well, the place is crawling with onyx cursed gems!" Tourmaline whispered. "And what are they wearing!?"

Every gem happened to be female, and everyone of them wore the same attire. They all wore orange dresses with mini skirts, and tops had a square on the back. Each one wore a mask that resembled a cross of Bernie Sander's face, and a blob fish. Every one of them seemed to have some task they were performing. Some seemed to be carrying platters of food and drink. Others appeared to be building some sort of giant monument out of some kind of metal that appeared to be orange, probably just spray painted steel. A few of them were standing around what looked like a throne made from the same orange metal as the monument. Seated in the thorne was a short, ripped dark orange gem wearing a crown of orange glass perfectly placed upon his head. On his lap sat the ugliest thing you will ever find in the world. It had the body of a hairless cat, the legs of a very fat baby human, and a head that looked just like the the makes the female gems were wearing.

"Well, I know where the idea for the masks design came from." cobalt replied.

"What is that thing!?" Tourmaline whispered in a very repulsed way.

"If I were to guess, that's citrines new pet." He replied.

" Wait! They are bring a non cursed gem to the center!" tourmaline hissed.

The two of them watched as a couple of the cursed gems dragged a tall, green,muscular gem towards the throne. As they reached the circle of gems around it, all the guards parted to let them through to citrine.

"Let me go you Mother Truckin, piece of gum sucking mitt, or so help me, you're going to wish you hadn't had you itches bring me to this piss stained hell hole!" The green gem screamed.

Cobalt checked his ears. He wasn't sure he heard that right. If his hunch was correct, this green gem was an emerald, and they were renowned for their very creative mouths. He settled on the idea that he misheard what she had said due to the distance between them. After a couple more sentences littered with language that would make an entire legion of sailors seem like a little kid who got a scolding because he said the word butt in church, the gems restraining her generated spheres of black liquid, onyx curse fluid. They each slammed the spheres into her face, causing the emerald to fall backwards onto the ground, completely covered in the liquid. As the liquid vanished, the gem stood, her body completely forest green, all except her eye and the lines of her rectangular gem, which were jet black. She kneeled before citrine, and replied,

"What is the task bestowed upon me, master?"

"You shall be my new head guardian. Now, you me gain the attire of my slaves." He boomed.

As if on cue, the creature on his lap stood up, and began to hack up what sounded like a hairball from hell. When it final spit out what it had been hacking on, what looked like the gooiest piece of mucus the size of a volleyball laid on the floor before the gem. The blob begin to fester, revealing itself to be one of the weird blobfish that looked like the creature that produced it. The gem did the one thing that no sane being would ever do, she ate it. The gem stood, and decided to do the most confusing thing ever to happen, she did the dab. After she completed this action, she begin to produce the same goo from the fish from every major hole in her face. It slowly began to pour out of her eyelids like tears, then her ears, and then her nose, and final it came flowing out of every hole like a raging waterfall. The goo completely covered her body in a perfect silhouette of her form. Cobalt stared in complete disgust while tourmaline ran to the nearest boulder, and let loose the fury of the bag of energy trail mix she ate because she want to see what it tasted like, upon the ground. Afterwards, a puddle of dark brown mush began to spread out on the ground. After a minute or two of having the goo on her, the goo begin to seep into her, leaving the same strange clothes the other gems wore. She moved to stand next to the throne, and summoned her weapon. And with that, the other gems went back to work.

"Well. I'm never looking at one of those fish the same ever again." Cobalt exclaimed quietly.

"Well, we know how to get rid of the weird clothing." she replied.

"We do?"

"Yes. We do! If we kill that thing, the clothing will disappear."

"And how do you think this will work."

"It's just a hunch, but my hunches are normally right, aren't they?" She questioned.

"Very true." Cobalt replied well placing his hand on his chin like the thinker would.

"Question is, how do we get to, and kill that thing?" she replied puzzled.

"I've got a plan, but you're not going to like." Cobalt replied smirking like a evil villain when they have the upper hand.

Part 5: Tourmaline

"He was right." Tourmaline thought. "I don't like this plan."

Cobalt had apparently been watching these old movies about some kind of pirates of the bahamas, or something like that lately. One of the characters apparently did all these amazing tricks well dangling from ropes, or fighting on top of something barely large enough to stand on. He devised this very stupid plan to use a vine to swing over the throne, and grab the weird creature he decided to call catiy sanders. A loud cry that resembled that of a female gorilla going into heat seeking a mate broke the silence. Tourmaline turned to where it came from. Apparently, the gems were use to this because none of them paid it much attention. As cobalt rustled out of the brush, he let loose a resounding tarzan yell. All the gems turned towards him, some preparing black spheres. He jumped off the edge, and began shouting the theme to those movies he got the idea from at the top of his lungs. as he was swing on the vine, the gems forming spheres let them fly. Apparently they couldn't aim for shit. The spheres all missed. As he swooped over the throne he grabbed the creature, and let go of the vine. He dropped to the ground, summon his katana, and slit the throat of catiy sanders. The creature convulsed, and exploded, leaving goo everywhere.

"Awww! It got in my mouth!" Cobalt yelled.

"You fool, what have you done!" Citrine exclaimed.

All at once the dresses on the gems exploded into goo.

"For that, you must die old friend!" Citrine Screamed.

Citrine pulled loose his hooked chains, and threw them at cobalt. He narrowly avoided them.

"Citrine, please don't do this." Cobalt pleaded.

Unfortunately, citrine pulled them back towards him, and scratched cobalts gem. Cobalt fell to his knees. as he began to shiver, the statue and throne began to shudder.

"Cobalt! Whats happening!?" Tourmaline screamed.

"Tourmaline! Rrruuunnn!" He exclaimed shuddering.

As he utter the word run, his eyes began to glow dark blue. At that exact moment, all the metal in the room came barreling towards cobalt. As it hit, he began floating. The metal began shaping into the shape of a wolf. The metal wolf turned it's head skyward, and let loose an ungodly howl. Then everything in tourmalines vision went blue.


End file.
